She Is Love
by x Sarahh x
Summary: Sandra&Gerry meet when she is only 19 - what will happen?
1. Interviews & A Cuppa

"Sandra Pullman?" asked a Cockney voice belonging to the young (and really bloody gorgeous, if I may say so) police officer in front of me.

"I'm Gerry Standing, I'm investigating your ex boyfriend, Mark Bedford – he's accused of assaulting two of his ex girlfriends, as I'm sure you know."

_Bloody hell, what did he say? Mark, girls, assault. Right, engage brain._

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Now, did he ever assault any girls that you knew of?"

I shook my head "No, he tried to hit me a few times, but I managed to hold him off, sort of."

"Sort of?" he raised his eyebrows. God, he was gorgeous. Shame he was older than me. Well, not _that_ much older... it wouldn't be out of the question, would it?

"Yeah, err, I sort of kicked him and ran off, never saw him again after that." I replied, blushing.

He smiled, instantly making me have to stop myself from giggling. Christ, I hadn't behaved like this since I was about 13!

"Right, do you know Lily Redford?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"The name rings a bell; I probably met her at a party or something."

"Alice Bailey?"

I nodded "I knew her, yeah, we were friends."

"Do you know he... well, Mark assaulted her. She was left with broken ribs and a badly bruised face."

I nodded again "But she said she'd fallen, nothing about Mark."

"Right, well, I don't think there's anything else to ask you at the moment. I might have to either pop round to your house or ask you to come back in for questioning, is that okay?" he asked.

_You can come round any time you want, _I thought to myself as I nodded, smiling.

"Right, do you want me to walk you home love?"

I nodded, suppressing a grin.

"C'mon then." He got up, walking round to me. He was even more gorgeous up close, I noted in my mind.

"So what do you do?" he asked me as we walked down the street.

"I left school last year, I'm 19." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, what do you want to do?"

"Don't know really." I smiled "I suppose I'll take what comes along, won't I?"

He laughed "Yeah, I thought that as well, look what 'appened to me!"

"Oh, can't be that bad then." I smiled, not being even bothering to be vaguely subtle with the pout of my lips. "So how about you, what's your life like?"

"Ah, pretty borin' if I'm honest, girls and football."

I raised my eyebrows "In what order?" I asked.

"It varies." He smiled.

"Which is it today?"

"Never you mind." He replied, grinning.

"This is my flat." I nodded to the second floor of the house. "Do you want a cuppa?"

"Don't mind if I do." He followed me up the steps and through my front door.

"Well, I suppose this is it then. You'd better get back to work, hadn't you?" I smirked

"Suppose I 'ad." He said grudgingly

"Will I see you again?" I asked suddenly

He smiled at me, and then said "Yeah. I expect you will."

"I look forward to it."

"Same 'ere." He walked towards the door, me following.

"Bye then." I said as he opened the door. He caught my hand – it could have been by accident or on purpose, but it gave me a spark shooting up my arm.

"See you around." I smiled, closing the door behind him.

_Result_


	2. Guns and Roses

**Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to read them! :) Hope you enjoy this update - the first part is Gerry's point of view, second part is Sandra's :)  
**

I was walking down the path when I heard Sandra's scream coming from her flat.

I thought I was just hearing things, but then I heard her again.

"Sandra?" I shouted up

"Gerry!" she screamed back.

_Bloody hell!_

I ran up the stairs two at a time and shoved her front door open to see her lying on the floor with blood trickling down her face and a hole with crimson surrounding it on her blouse.

"Sandra?" I shouted, running towards her

She murmured something quietly as I knelt on the carpet beside her.

"Sandra, what happened?" I asked her as I swept her long blonde hair off her face

"Gun, Mark, shot..." She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Okay, don't try and move, I'll call an ambulance." I looked around wildly, trying to locate the phone "Sandra, where's the phone?" I asked, panicked.

"Kitchen." She whispered

"Right, do _not_ move." I ran into the kitchen and dialled 999.

"Yes, ambulance. There's a 19 year old girl who's been shot in the stomach. 27, New Street. There's a lot of blood, she's been hit round the head aswell." I put down the phone and rushed back to Sandra.

"It's okay, the paramedics are coming." I told her "Just try and stay awake, yeah?"

She tried to nod, but ended up crying out in pain. I held her head still for her and wiped her salty tears off her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sandra, stay awake for me, love." I said to her, hoping she could hear me.

"I can't" she whispered "I just can't."

"Sandra, stay with me, it's okay, just breathe." I said, sweeping her hair off her face again. _Christ, she's going to die._

She opened her eyes again, and I realised how beautiful she was. _Bloody hell, this isn't the time to be thinking of that._

"Just breathe, okay, I'm going to try and stop your stomach bleeding." I pulled my jacket off and pressed it onto the wound to stop the bleeding. Sandra screamed out in pain, clutching my arm tightly.

There was a sharp knock at the door and a shout of "Paramedics!" through the letterbox. I jumped to my feet and ran to open it, then came straight back to Sandra. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I felt her body relax as they closed...

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped round my head and stomach, tubes and wires sticking out of me from all directions. I opened my eyes to see Gerry sitting in an uncomfortable chair, his eyes closed.

I squeezed his hand gently and his eyes snapped open. "Sandra?"

"No, it's an imposter pretending to be me." I replied sarcastically with a quiet voice.

He smiled down at me. _Bloody hell he was dishy._

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"You were shot in the stomach and hit round the head, as far as I know. You were in emergency theatre at 11pm last night."

"Really? And you stayed here?"

"All night." He smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Mark." I said, snapping my eyes open as I suddenly began to remember.

"He's been arrested, don't worry." He squeezed my hand before walking out to the nurse's station to get someone.

"Oh, Sandra, you're awake." A plump nurse bustled into the room and began checking me over as Gerry watched in amusement from the door.

"Right, doctor will be round in a while, try and stay awake until then if you can, pet." She said kindly before walking out and back to the nurse's station.

"They don't usually let strange people stay with patients, do they?" I asked, smiling as Gerry came back over.

"Strange? Me?" Gerry laughed "Nah, they know I'm a police officer."

I smiled back before asking him; "Can you help me sit up?"

"Yeah, 'course." He seemed only too pleased to help... maybe my plan had worked after all, even if I had been shot by my lunatic ex-boyfriend in the process.

I put my arms around his neck as he gently moved me into a sitting position – he was stronger than I thought. _I wonder if he has a six-pack. No, shut up Sandra. God his hands feel nice around my waist._

"That okay?" he asked me before sitting back down.

I nodded, smiling as he took my hand again. I spotted some roses in a vase - yellow with red edges (I was pretty sure yellow and red roses signified friendship and falling in love... fingers crossed!)

"Did you buy those roses?" I asked

"Yes, I did. Thought the place looked depressing without them." Gerry answered.

"Thank you." I whispered back to him.

"Alright. D'you need anything?" he asked as he slowly brought his hand up towards my face.

"No, I'm fine." I paused "How long will Mark get?"

Gerry bit his lip, thinking of all the charges that would come against my ex. "Well he'll be charged with GBH, definitely. Someone said he was involved with a killing of a girl, so he could even be inside for murder."

"Will I have to go to the trial?" I asked him – it was an obvious question, but I had been punched in the head, shot in the stomach and had an operation to remove a bullet all in 24 hours, so I was entitled to a blonde moment.

"I'd expect we'll both have to give evidence, yes."

I nodded, shifting slightly.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" I asked gently

"Nah, I'm off for another 3 days" Gerry paused, thinking. "Look, I'm not saying I don't want to stay or anything, but do you want me here?" he continued kindly.

I laughed slightly, clutching my stomach. "Yes, I do want you." I paused, realising how that sounded "I mean..."

"Look, Sandra, I know I'm irresistible, but..." he chuckled, and then we both fell silent. He lifted his hand to push a strand of hair off my face – was he trying to make himself even more enchanting, or was he always like this? I fluttered my eyes closed as he stroked my neck gently.

_Heaven. Well, other than the hole in my stomach and the thumping headache, but they're minor details._


	3. Like Father

**Thank you everyone for the reviews; they're lovely to read! Please tell me what you think. There's a few more chapters to come, certainly :)**

"Sandra Pullman?" the doctor asked, making us both jump.

I nodded slowly, keeping a firm hold of Gerry's hand.

"I'm Dr. Jones; this is my colleague, Dr. Hall."

I smiled whilst Gerry shook their hands, as he still kept mine in his free hand.

"So, I understand you were shot and hit on the head."

I nodded "Ask Gerry, he probably knows more than I can remember."

Gerry explained to the doctors how he had found me, about Mark – about how I'd fainted when the paramedics came in.

"You're a police officer, correct, Mr. Standing?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Gerry replied in that gorgeous voice of his.

"You'd know more than me, what type of gun do you think shot Miss Pullman?" Dr. Jones asked Gerry.

"I'd say a hand gun, quite small but bloody powerful." He replied. "I mean, there's an investigation that's already going on about the gunman, so..."

"Right, thank you." The doctor answered "Right, Sandra, can I just have a look at your stomach?"

"Do you need to take the bandages off?" I asked, quite stupidly really. _Second blonde moment in five minutes. Great. Gerry must think I haven't got a brain._

"Yes, is that alright?"

I nodded, looking at Gerry. He squeezed my hand for reassurance as the doctors began undressing the wound.

For the next few minutes, Gerry just held my hand and stroked my cheek gently until the bandages were all off.

"Right, no signs of infection in the wound – we took the bullet out yesterday and stitched your stomach – we'll need to take the stitches out in one week from now."

"How big is the scar going to be?" I asked. _God, I've been shot in the stomach by a madman and all I'm worried about is the scar._

"It'll be about an inch, inch and a half, I'd say. It'll practically be gone by the time you're twenty-one, I'd expect, young skin heals faster."

"What about my head?"

"He hit you quite hard, but I doubt you'll be scarred for very long at all." The doctor answered

"When can I go home?"

"You live in a first floor flat – that could be a problem. We can't have you walking up and down stairs all the time. Is there anyone that could stay with you – a friend, boyfriend, your parents..?"

"No, my father's dead, my mother's in Australia with her friends and all my friends have gone on a gap year." I replied, seeing Gerry raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye.

"Sandra, do you want to stay with me for a bit, I've got a spare room and my flat's on the ground floor." Gerry whispered in my ear.

_Staying with Gerry? Yes please. He doesn't even need the spare room, I'll sleep in with him. No, shut up, Sandra, he must have a girlfriend._

I nodded, trying not to grin from ear to ear.

"Sandra can stay with me." Gerry told the doctors.

"Right, well then, I'd expect you to be out of hospital in a couple of weeks. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm sorry about your dad." Gerry said to me just after the doctors closed the door

"He died when I was fourteen. He was a policeman too." I told him

"God, that must've been hard. Would I have known him?" Gerry replied, somewhat sympathetically

"Heart attack – I loved him so much." I stopped myself crying, just. _Sandra, stop behaving like a lovesick teenager. Pull yourself together! _ _"_Gordon Arthur Pullman – you might have known him."

Gerry thought for a moment, before answering; "I _think_ I remember a Gordon Arthur Pullman... not sure though."

I smiled, then decided to ask him what I wanted to know.

"Won't your girlfriend mind me staying?" I asked, preparing myself for the reply.

"Split up last week. She never lived with me anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Yesss!_

"No you're not." Gerry replied, smirking "I'm a police officer, I know when people are lying."

"Maybe I'm not. Are you?" I pouted slightly

"No, I'm bloody well not. She was a right ear-basher."

I snorted. Gerry really did have a way with words – even if his ex wouldn't approve.

"Look, you'll be fed up with me after a week – every bloke I've ever had has been."

"You really 'aven't had the best boyfriends, 'ave you? One shoots you in the stomach and tries to kill you, the rest are fed up with you after a week."

"Suppose I haven't. According to psychiatrists, I _look for a father figure._" I smiled "Only thing is, my father was never anything like any of the guys I've been out with."

"Bloody psychiatrists." Gerry muttered "I once knew one of them, barkin' she was, completely mental. Told me I should start drinkin' camomile tea instead of beer."

I laughed, trying not to hurt my stomach.

"Do you want me to phone your mum?" he asked

"She's in Australia, it'll cost a bloody fortune!"

"Nah, it won't. I'll call 'er from work." He winked

"Dad always did that. He got the photographic lab to do his holiday snaps as well."

Gerry seemed to blush slightly, before muttering something along the lines of "Guilty."


End file.
